


Ugly Story

by MichyStar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyStar/pseuds/MichyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are slowly LOSING HOPE. Ironic because you’re the PRINCE OF HOPE. But of course it’s only normal for one to lose hope when they’ve been SAWED IN HALF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song (http://phemiec.tumblr.com/post/19372728823/this-is-a-song-about-a-whale-no-this-is-a-song). Sorry it's a bit short. And sorry if any of the formatting is off, this is my first time posting to this site, haha. Enjoy!

**“So what; do you want me to say sorry? Should I apologize, when you ignore me?”**

\---

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are slowly LOSING HOPE. Ironic because you’re the PRINCE OF HOPE. But of course it’s only normal for one to lose hope when they’ve been SAWED IN HALF.

You’re currently stuck in that moment between life and death. You can feel your heart slowing, painfully so, and you can feel how breathing is becoming a difficult task. This is where you look over your life, right? Where you think about all your mistakes, failures, and the rare wins. If it were not for the fact things are starting to blur around the edges you wouldn’t have given your life a second thought, but something about your impending end just made you reconsider.

But look back at what? You had a limited amount of time before you were gone that was for sure, so you figured that you might as well start back to when this whole fiasco started.

\---

The last thing he remembered clearly was challenging Sollux to a duel. After that everything had blurred together, only clearing once the damage was done, and even then he found himself overcome with what could only be described as a blind rage.

If Sollux was conscious he would have made some comment along the lines of, ‘How can you be blind? You have those ridiculous glasses on!’

But right now he was against the wall, knocked out from Eridan’s ~~magic~~ white _science_ wand.

The little fucker deserved it; he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Even Fef deserved it. What was wrong with her? Protecting a lowblood and even more so a landweller; in Eridan’s mind she had lost the Highblood status she was born with. She didn’t deserve it, and who did?

_He did._

He was the only one who seemed to be in his right mind at that moment, the only one who was doing what was right. He was the Prince of Hope, don’t listen to him and there’s no hope for you. It was as simple as that.

Maybe if she had just listened and joined Jack with him… No. There was no chance for her, as long as her feelings towards the piss blood were still flushed. Kanaya; She was ok. Though he did have to thank her for getting him this science wand, he wouldn’t have won without it. It just is disappointing she had to get in his way, maybe then he would have spared her; maybe.

 

Eridan looked around the room one last time, surveying all the damage he had done with just a few flicks of his wand; two dead and the one he actually wanted to harm was unconscious. Only Karkat remained standing but he was too shocked to do anything except stare at the scene in front of him. He looked like such a fool, standing there with his mouth agape. He stepped up and onto the middle of the transporter and abscond, leaving Karkat to deal with the bodies.

\---

**“So put away your laughter, pack up your hopes and dreams. I’m done with black back-handing and red pandering, it seems.”**

\---

This was the showdown of a century. Not just a showdown—it was a 3x showdown.

This showdown would go down in history; it would be retold throughout the ages. It would make the books; the biggest military journals on all of Alternia. This was it—

Vriska noticed it—or rather her—first. Then it was Gamzee, and finally Eridan. What once was an air of danger had now dissolved into one of confusion.

The white light was quickly getting closer, and before anyone even realized what was happening a loud cry was let out as Kanaya’s foot connected with Gamzee’s groin. He released what must have been the most ear piercing and agonizing ‘HONK’ ever uttered—or in this case yelled. It only faded when he went over the side of the cliff they had been facing off on not just a moment before. By that point the other 2 trolls that where left standing weren’t paying attention to Gamzee, instead their eyes were focused on Kanaya who was quite literally emitting an angry glow.

Kanaya was the first to move and suddenly things seemed to be speeding up. Quickly, as if she hadn’t just kicked a killer clown off a cliff, she made her way to Vriska and punched her square in the jaw sending the troll flying.

Now things were really fast, a whirlpool of colors and sounds. All he can remember—all he wants to remember—is the white light grabbing his wand and snapping it. That’s all he wants to remember. The rest is to painful, to embarrassing. He refuses to remember how he stood there like a fucking idiot, how he let out an un-manly scream of pain when he first felt the tips of a chainsaw ripping into his side.

For a moment everything hurt and his world spun around, only stopping once what was left of him hit the ground with a dull thud.

\---

You… really wish you hadn’t done that. Now the pain increased 10 fold and it hurt to even think. But you can’t stop thinking now, you can’t stop drowning in all your mistakes. You can’ stop thinking about Fef and everyone else; mostly Fef. How could you have possibly killed someone you were flushed for? How could you have raised your wand and fired right through her without giving it a second thought? She was once your moirail, the best anyone could ask for. But, it had to be done at that time, right? Yeah… It had to be done. If not she would have made trouble for everyone. It was needed; her death was just another death in this war.

You don’t really want to think anymore; and you subscum to the darkness, letting it take you away.

\---

**“I didn’t ask to be right or to be lonely. Or to be hatched into an ugly story.”**


End file.
